1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for synthesizing alkylnitriles and alkylaminonitriles by reaction of formaldehyde, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 monohydric alcohol and a compound having the formula R.sub.1 R.sub.2 NH where R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alkyl groups containing 1 to 5 carbon atoms in the presence of a crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite, characterized by a silica to alumina ratio of at least about 12 and a constraint index, hereinafter defined, in the approximate range of 1 to 12.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been known to react acetaldehyde and ammonia either in the absence or presence of methanol and/or formaldehyde to yield pyridine and alkyl derivatives thereof. Such reaction has been carried out, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,618 in the presence of amorphous silica-alumina composites containing various promoters. Alkylpyridines have also been synthesized, as reported in Advances in Catalysis, Volume 18, page 344 (1968) Academic Press, Inc., New York N.Y. by passing gaseous acetaldehyde and ammonia over crystalline aluminosilicates, NaX and H-mordenite. Insofar as is known, formaldehyde, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 monohydric alcohol, e.g., methanol, and a compound R.sub.1 R.sub.2 NH where R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 have the above significance, e.g. ammonia have not heretofore been reacted in the presence of a crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite as described herein.